This invention is related to printing presses of the type which are used for printing on continuous webs drawn from a feed roll, and particularly to one equipped with a constant inventory follower so as to provide a running inventory for paper rolls.
Prior art web presses, such as those of the rotogravure or rotary offset type have large feed stock rolls from which the paper is drawn from inventory. The amount of paper remaining on the roll, or the butt end, constitutes the remaining inventory. Large printers have many of these rolls and maintaining proper inventory control of available paper stock is a time-consuming and important problem for the printer.